It's Our Secret
by Uzukage Adelora
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat di dirinya-minus sikapnya yang sedikit berandal-hingga sebuah perasaan yang hadir dalam dirinya. Perasaan jenuh, bosan, dan ia ingin menemukan hal baru yg lebih menantang! Pertemuan yang tak mengenakkan dengan sang ketua klub kesenian, Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimanakah perjalanan kisah mereka? Warn inside! R&R Please


Ketika kesendirian dan kesunyian menyapamu. Apa yang terlintas di benakmu?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title: It's Our Secret**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Genre: Romance, hurt/comfort**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, Gaje, Tema Pasaran, Author Plin Plan, Masih Pemula dan Banyak Lagi Kekurangan dari Fanfiction Yang Saya Buat. Harap maklum ne~ XD**

Kau tahu? Ada saatnya dimana seseorang mulai merasa bosan dan jenuh akan suatu hal dan ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan lebih menantang. Merasa muak dengan kehidupannya yang monoton. Dan satu hal lagi, ia merasa—

—kesepian.

Sasuke Uchiha tengah merasakan hal itu.

Merasa kesepian bahkan disaat seluruh mata memandangnya dengan tatapan memuja. Merasa sepi saat begitu banyak orang disekelilingnya. Padahal ia mempunyai sosok sahabat dan kekasih. Tapi tetap saja rasanya kosong. Mungkin sulit untuk mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Tapi perasaan itulah yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Perasaan bosan dan jenuh akan sekelilingnya. Ia memiliki kekasih. Yah kekasih. Tapi tak terhitung jumlahnya—sebut saja dirinya _**playboy**_.

Tampang rupawan, jenius, kaya.

Perempuan mana yang tak tergila-gila dengannya?

_**Perfect—**_kata itulah yang menggambarkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Nilai minus untuknya hanyalah sikap playboy dan agak berandalannya. Tapi kebanyakan perempuan zaman sekarang menyukai pria yang seperti itu kan? _**Bad boy**_—mereka mengatakan pria tipe ini terlihat lebih seksi. Yang benar saja.

Mencoba hal yang baru tak masalah kan?

Memacari sesamanya mungkin?

Ia tertawa dalam hati ketika pemikiran itu terlintas dipikirannya. Dan dengan segera ia bergidik ngeri. Walau ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hanya wajah datar khas Uchiha lah yang bertengger manis di wajahnya saat ini.

_**Hell yah!**_

Ia masih punya banyak wanita disekelilingnya. Ia masih normal. Bahkan ia membenci kaum homo yang membuatnya muak ketika melihat mereka. Agak berlebihan memang. Yang pasti ia masih menyukai dada-dada berisi milik para wanita itu.

Jika ditanya apakah Sasuke pernah melakukan seks? Jawabannya—tentu saja YA!

Bahkan ia sudah melakukannya lebih dari sepuluh kali.

Dan tentunya ia selalu berhasil membuat para wanita itu mendesah penuh kenikmatan di bawahnya.

.

.

.

_**UzukageAdelora~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jika kalian melihat langsung pemuda yang tengah berjalan sendirian di koridor sebuah sekolah ini, mungkin kesan awal kalian terhadapnya adalah berantakan dan tidak terurus. Yah, sejenis itulah.

Lihat saja?

Kacamata bulat yang bertengger di wajahnya, poni yang menutupi hingga mata. Rambut panjang—namun tipis di bagian ujung bawah dan jabrik di atas kepalanya—sepundak yang diikat. Pakaian sekolah yang bahkan terdapat banyak noda-noda bekas cat lukis. Coretan-coretan, cat yang telah mongering di tubuhnya hingga membentuk pola abstrak?

Wajar saja.

Melukis membuatnya lupa untuk mengurus tubuhnya. Setelah jam pelajaran usai, ia dengan segera menuju ruang klub nya. Tak jarang ia bolos dan lebih memilih ke ruang klub kesenian untuk sekedar duduk ataupun melukis sesuatu.

Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Seorang yang mencintai seni terutama lukisan melebihi cintanya kepada tubuhnya sendiri. Ketika semua orang tengah berlomba-lomba memperbagus penampilan, ia malah terlihat seolah tidak peduli sekitar. Ia muncul dengan gayanya sendiri. Gaya yang membuatnya nyaman, dan ia tak peduli apa kata orang. Dia ya dia, kenapa orang lain ikut campur? Begitu pikirnya.

Ketua klub kesenian yang berbakat dan sangat ahli dalam bidang melukis. Lukisannya telah memenangkan berbagai kejuaraan. Tapi tak lama lagi posisinya sebagai ketua klub kesenian akan digantikan, karena sekarang ia sudah memasuki tahun ketiga di sekolah menengah atas tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Jika kalian melihat lebih dekat dan memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah sang Uzumaki, kalian akan menemukan wajah tampan nan rupawan yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Tapi seolah tuli, ia tak mendengar ocehan teman-temannya untuk merubah penampilannya agar menjadi sedikit lebih rapi.

'Setidaknya potong rambutmu!' kata itulah yang menempati posisi teratas dari nasihat orang-orang sekitarnya yang merasa risih dengan penampilannya. Tapi ia tetap saja tak peduli.

'Merapikan diri butuh waktu yang lama. Dan aku tak mau membuang waktu. Lebih baik aku melukis dari pada melakukan hal tak penting itu.'

Yah, seperti itulah kira-kira jawaban yang ia berikan. Dan setelah itu pasti helaan nafas yang selanjutnya tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Tapi dengan penampilannya yang begini saja, tidak sedikit orang yang menjadi fans nya. Orang yang mengagumi bakatnya, ataupun orang yang menyadari 'ketampanan tersembunyinya'.

.

.

.

Bisikan-bisikan yang jika bergabung menyebabkan bunyi nyaring itu menghiasi gendang telinga sang Uchiha tatkala ia berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Seperti biasa, ia memang menarik perhatian. Di mana dan kapanpun ia berada. Tingkat kenarsisan mu cukup tinggi eh, Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

_**Di tempat lain pada waktu yang sama**_

Seorang pemuda dengan pirang tertidur di bawah jendela ruang klub kesenian. Tubuh telentang dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya. Kaki panjangnya ia luruskan. Tak mempedulikan anggota klub yang kaget melihatnya saat hendak masuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal. Ckck.

.

.

.

Sekali lagi ia menulikan telinganya mendengar ocehan berisik para fans yang berkumpul di dekat mejanya sekarang. Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dengan mata terpejam dan tangan menyilang di dada. Berharap agar mereka secepatnya pergi.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat keluar jendela. Terlihat sosok pemuda pirang berantakan tengah menguap dan merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku—sepertinya pemuda itu baru bangun dari tidurnya—yang Sasuke yakini adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sang ketua klub kesenian.

'Orang aneh.' Sasuke memandang ke arah gedung yang bersebrangan dengan kelasnya dengan sedikit alis terangkat. Ia tidak melihat dalam waktu lama, hanya sebentar. Kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. 'Oh, aku lupa. Uzumaki Naruto memang orang yang aneh.' tambahnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke membolos kelas dan berniat mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atap sekolah. Tempat biasa ia dan teman-temannya membolos. Atap sekolah termasuk salah satu tempat favorit Sasuke untuk bersantai, pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya membuatnya betah berlama-lama disana. Pemandangan kota Tokyo dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan hamparan langit biru di atasnya.

Sepi.

Atap sekolah sedang sepi saat ini. tentu saja, Ini masih jam pelajaran. Dan ia tak memiliki mood yang bagus untuk sekedar mendengarkan penjelasan materi dari gurunya yang hampir telah ia kuasai seluruhnya.

Ia jenius, ingat?

Ia bisa menyerap pelajaran dengan mudah. Masalah tugas sekolah?

Memiliki pesuruh di kelas untuk memberitahu tugas dan kadang mengerjakannya ketika kau sedang malas, itu hal yang bagus bukan? Untuk itulah ia menyandang marga Uchiha. Ia tak perlu repot-repot dengan urusan sekolahnya. Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang di sekolah ini.

TAK

Apa itu? Bukankah hanya dia yang berada di atap ini sekarang? Apa mungkin ada murid yang ingin cari mati dengan cara menempati wilayah kekuasaannya? Ck, berani menentang seorang Uchiha rupanya. Mati saja kau. Rutuknya dalam hati. Ia berdiri mendekati asal suara dan—

—mendapati sosok pirang yang tengah pulas tertidur dengan pensil yang terlepas dari genggamannya.

Apa-apaan orang ini!

Sasuke memandang sengit kearah Naruto. Walaupun ia tahu sang empu tidak dapat membalas tatapannya.

Mengulurkan kaki nya dan—

BUK

—Ia menendang tubuh Naruto tanpa berperikemanusiaan. Menendangnya berkali-kali sampai sosok itu bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Tapi tendangannya tidak terlalu keras sih.

Naruto memandang orang yang menjadi pelaku kekerasaan terhadap dirinya itu dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan tanda tanya dibalik kacamatanya.

"Apa?" kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto setelah hening selama beberapa detik. Ia berdiri dan kemudian memaku onyx Sasuke. Poni panjang dan kacamatanya membuat Sasuke tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas iris milik pemuda di depannya.

Hening.

"Hn." Sasuke membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Dan langsung menarik kerah seragam Naruto. Ia membelalakkan matanya sebentar. Citrus. Aroma itu memasuki indra penciumannya. Tak menyangka bila pemuda berantakan di depannya memiliki aroma memabukkan yang membuatnya—agak—terhipnotis.

"Kau tahu bahwa ini wilayah kekuasaanku, dobe?" Sasuke makin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Naruto. Memaki Naruto dengan sebutan dobe. Padahal ia tahu pasti bahwa Naruto itu adalah seniman yang sangat berbakat dalam seni melukis. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa panggilan itu cocok untuk Naruto.

Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke kasar.

Memasang tampang biasa saja setelah menepis tangan Sasuke. Seolah tak takut bahwa ia akan berurusan dengan seorang Uchiha yang terkenal dengan sifat 'kejamnya'.

Sasuke bertambah kesal sekarang.

"Aku minta maaf sudah sembarangan masuk ke wilayahmu—" Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Melepaskan kacamata, menyisir poni depannya—dengan jari-jari lentiknya—untuk memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajahnya. Menimbulkan kesan seksi dan nakal.

Menarik tangan Sasuke kemudian—

CUP

Ia mengecup sekilas permukaan tangan Sasuke, "—Anggap ini sebagai permintaan maafku." Ujarnya dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Menatap wajah Sasuke yang saat ini memerah—antara menahan kesal dan malu.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke diperlakukan layaknya seorang wanita oleh pemuda yang ternyata seksi di depannya ini!

Ralat.

Pemuda kurang ajar di depannya!

Sungguh ini merupakan sebuah penghinaan terbesar dalam hidupnya!

Ia mengepalkan tinjunya—

BUK

"—MATI SAJA KAU!" Ia memukul wajah Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga,

"Ouch!" Naruto terjengkal beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Pukulan sang Uchiha membuat ujung bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah. Naruto sukses membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi mengamuk ganas dihadapannya.

"Kau berurusan denganku sekarang. Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke berkata dengan desisan rendah dan berbahaya. Membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu setelah memberikan hadiah sebuah tendangan lagi (?) kepada sang Uzumaki.

BLAM

Mood nya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

'Sialan kau Uzumaki Naruto! Dan apa-apaan dia tadi? Memasang pose sok seksi di depanku. Bermaksud menggodaku eh? Kau pikir aku tertarik?! Dasar Gay!' maki Sasuke sambil terus menerus mengutuk nama pemuda itu dalam hati. Sungguh lancang bocah Uzumaki itu! Sudah berani menempati wilayahnya tanpa izin, malah dengan kurang ajarnya berani 'mencium' tangannya? Dia pikir aku apa?! Princess?!

.

.

"Wow, dia benar-benar marah. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya?" Naruto bermonolog ria sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia meringis merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, "—Padahal aku hanya bergurau. Ouch!"

Hey, bercandamu kelewatan tahu Naruto!

Lelaki mana yang mau diperlakukan layaknya seorang wanita? Jika pun ada, orang itu bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Tamatlah kau Naruto.

"Kenapa aku melepas kacamataku dan berpose seperti tadi di depannya, ya?" gumamnya. Ia baru menyadari apa yang barusan dilakukannya, "—ah, aku sudah gila!" erangnya frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan itu.

Tapi jangan salah lho, rambutnya halus kok.

Kemudian tanpa sadar ia menggoreskan sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya. Sebuah senyum tulus yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Memang ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatnya bahagia hingga akhirnya tersenyum, pemandangan yang indah misalnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Rasa hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya ini terasa asing. Entahlah, tapi ia menyukai perasaan asing ini.

To Be Continue

Holla~

Perkenalkan nama saya Uzukage Adelora #bungkuk2

Minna-san bisa panggil saya Uzu kalau mau :D

Saya membawakan fanfic abal-abal ini dengan harapan bisa sedikit menghibur kalian, gomen kalau fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus dan tidak memuaskan u_u

Chapter ini masih dalam tahap perkenalan tokoh, walau di ujungnya ada nyempil(?) adengan absurd XD makanya words nya masih dikit banget, harap maklum ne?

Sekian basa-basi dari saya #plak

Saya mengharapkan saran dan kritik yang membangun ;)

Berkenan me-review? :D


End file.
